Le jour où la vérité lui sauta aux yeux !
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Donc voici un délire complet et totalement improviser sur face book après les suppliques de Sarah d ' Emeraude qui voulait voir Josh souffrir, sadique


**Le jour où la vérité lui sauta aux yeux.**

Ils s'étaient disputés et avait rompu sur un coup de tête. Josh à ce moment était si en colère. Elle lui avait encore et toujours parlé de ce Richard Castle, son partenaire et ami disait-elle, mais il avait remarqué cette étincelle dans les yeux de sa compagne quand elle parlait de lui. Il lui avait dit qu'elle se voilait la face et qu'elle se mentait à elle-même et à lui se servant de sa personne pour éviter la vérité qui lui faisait peur. Bien sûr elle avait nié avec force et lui avait dit que s'il la considérait ainsi, il pouvait partir et ne jamais revenir et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil et cette dernière, il l'avait passé à penser à Kate c'est alors qu'après avoir pris une douche revigorante, il se décida à aller chez la jeune femme, ils devaient mettre les choses à plat !

Parler à tête reposée afin de ne pas prendre de décision trop à la hâte. Cette nuit avait été une révélation pour lui, ne plus partager la vie de Kate Beckett lui était insoutenable, il la voulait chaque jour de sa vie auprès de lui quitte faire des concessions et inclure cet écrivain de malheur dans la sienne en faisant en sorte qu'il ne soit pas trop proche de son amour. Il ferait tout pour que la jeune inspectrice oublie son partenaire, il ne dirait plus rien, ne lui ferait plus aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle lui parlerait de lui. Il encaisserait tout sans broncher, il serait l'homme parfait pour elle. Abandonnant ses missions humanitaires, refusant des heures de gardes s'il le fallait pour être avec elle.

Il fonça chez la femme qu'il aimait avec son bolide. Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble, il monta quatre à quatre les marches trop impatient pour attendre l'ascenseur. Il était près à tout pour qu'elle le reprenne même à oublier toute dignité et la supplier à genoux de lui redonner une nouvelle chance…

Il arriva devant la porte de Kate et hésita. Devait-il entrer directement ou frapper, ayant encore les clés de la jeune femme ! Regardant sa montre cette dernière affichait 6h du matin, nous étions dimanche, il sourit et se dit qu'elle devait encore dormir et décida donc d'entrer afin de lui préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom et ainsi ils pourraient discuter tout en mangeant ce qu'il avait préparé

Il entra donc sans un bruit refermant la porte discrètement derrière lui posant ses clés sur le meuble à coté de la porte, il approcha de la chambre de Kate à pas de loup, il voulait s'assurer que la jeune femme dormait bien. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il se stoppa net sourcil froncé et tendit une oreille attentive. Il écouta et perçu des gémissements.

Il entrebâilla la porte et ce qu'il vit lui arracha le cœur. Devant lui se déroulait la scène la plus horrible qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Kate la femme que son cœur avait choisit faisait l'amour avec un autre, il ne voyait pas qui s'était mais ce qui défilait sous ses yeux lui était insupportable. Sa compagne, celle qu'il aimait fermait les yeux prise dans son plaisir, elle gémissait ondulant son basin avec vigueur, il voyait les mains de l'homme parcourir son aimée lui arrachant un gémissement à chaque caresse.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser son amant ses cheveux cachant son visage. Il entendit un murmure venant de l'homme, un je t'aime rauque.

Elle le fit taire en emprisonnant de nouveau ses lèvres, une lutte sans merci entre leurs langues s'en suivi afin de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Les cris de la jeune femme se firent de plus en plus aigus, il observait le visage de son amour, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, complètement à l'abandon de ce qu'elle ressentait. Jamais encore avec lui la jeune femme ne s'était laissée aller ainsi avec lui.

L'homme n'était pas en reste et prononçait le prénom de son amante sans relâche, lui exprimant son amour lui affirmant combien elle était magnifique. Il accéléra le mouvement sentant le point de non retour arriver pressant ses mains sur les fesses de la détective pour un rapprochement plus intense et c'est à ce moment qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble. La jeune femme cria le nom de son amant et à ce moment Josh comprit qui était l'homme qui procurait autant de plaisir à son ex compagne, le doute n'était plus permis, d'autant qu'il venait d'apercevoir le visage en extase du partenaire de la femme qu'il aimait tant. Elle avait tant nié, avec tant d'acharnement mais il devait se faire une raison la femme qu'il aimait était éperdument amoureuse d'un autre.

Le cœur en morceaux, il referma la porte de la chambre maudissant cet écrivain qui lui avait volé la femme de sa vie et quitta l'appartement de Kate Beckett comme il y était entré, sans un bruit.


End file.
